Goblin's Moon
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: Labyrinth/Sailor Moon Crossover. It is not a Jareth/Sarah fic, it is not a Jareth/Toby fic. Who is it? READ AND FIND OUT!!! *grin*
1. Default Chapter

Okay okay Labyrinth/Sailor Moon crossover. But it's different than any other  
crossover I saw so ya know what? .....Anou .. I wrote it anyways? LOL!   
  
BY THE WAY: It is NOT Jareth/Sarah. And noooo it isn't Jareth/Toby. Okay? So there.  
You'll be surprised what the story is all about.  
  
I KNOW JAPANESE, BUT I DON'T THINK THEY SPEAK IT IN LABYRINTH.  
  
Just thought ya oughta know!  
******************************************************************************  
  
Jareth was glaring at Sarah. After all the persuasion he had tried to use, she was  
still saying the goddamn spell!   
  
He hated that. His persuasion usually worked. There was only one other person who couldn't  
be so easily swayed, but she... he couldn't think about her, not now!   
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by the clock striking, saying Sarah's time was up.  
He could tell from her horrified expression that she hadn't finished the spell.  
  
"Too bad, Sarah," He said with a superior smirk. "You almost had me. However, a deal is a deal.  
You lost. Toby is mine."  
  
"I want him back, Jareth!"  
  
"You should have thought of that, before you wished him away, shouldn't you have?"  
  
"Jareth give him back!"  
  
Her insistant whining was pissing him off, and honestly boring him. Suddenly, he started walking  
up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going? I'm talking to you!"  
  
He flipped to the other side of the stairs, so he was walking downstairs upside down. That phrase brought  
back a series of flashbacks, painful ones.  
  
&Flashback&  
  
He was wandering for a while, taking a vacation from his kingdom. He decided to go to the Moon Kingdom.  
  
He stepped off of the transport, and saw a young girl. She was breathtaking. He didn't notice the change of  
gravity, and hence fell down the stairs from the transport. He expected her to laugh.   
  
All of a sudden, he heard the beautiful voice say "Oh my goddess! Are you alright?"  
  
He looked up to see a perfect hand waiting to help him up, and concerned blue eyes, silky golden blonde hair, and  
a perfect figure with perfect, unblemished, skin.  
  
"Princess! He might be an enemy!"  
  
A Princess, was she? How delightful!  
  
She helped him up, and ignoring her guards' worry, chatted with him for a while.  
  
She was quite humorous, and caring. She was wonderful. He made his decision.  
  
She would be his.   
  
Now it was just a matter of time.  
  
&End&  
  
  
&Flashback&   
  
"Queen Selinity."  
  
She looked startled, then went very pale. "G-Goblin King!" She said his title like his name was a word to be uttered only if  
truly necessary.  
  
"I have a proposition for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A deal."  
  
"What sort of deal?"  
  
"If I can get your daughter to say she loves me, within two days time, the time ending in two days at midnight exactly,  
she will belong to me, and become my queen."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I could always destroy your kingdom."  
  
Selinity knew he could. He had powers beyond anyones wildest dreams. She also knew that if he didn't get what he wanted, he probably would  
destroy her kingdom. So she relented, seeing it was a losing battle. "Fine."  
  
He smirked. This would be too easy....  
  
&End&  
  
  
&Flashback&  
  
"Princess."  
  
She whipped around, clearly startled. "Oh. I apologize. You frightened me."  
  
He frowned at this. "It is alright. My name is Jareth. I am the Goblin King. However, I do so wish for you to call me Jareth."  
  
She smiled. "I am Princess Serenity Usagi Tsuki of the White Moon Kingdom. You can call me anything you want. Some people even make up nicknames for me."  
  
He smiled back, not a smirk, but a smile. "May I call you Usagi? It sounds so much more alluring."  
  
She looked at him, startled yet again. "Most people think it sounds strange."  
  
"Then again, Usagi, my name is Jareth, therefore my name is strange. So I find yours as beautiful as music, because it is as rare as you yourself."  
  
Serenity gasped. She had never heard anyone speak to her that way. Ever. Sure, suitors came up with their corny poems, and things like that, but one look into his eyes and at him, told  
her he wasn't one for sentiments.   
  
She smiled. "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard before."  
  
He smirked. "I could tell you things like that all day, and not one of them would do you justice." With that he kissed her hand, and walked away.  
  
"Jareth..." She whispered as he was leaving, and rose petals flew through the wind, encircled her for a moment, then flew over around Jareth.  
  
He turned to her. She looked at him. He smirked before walking back over to her. "Do you know how to play chess, Usagi?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Then come and play with me."  
  
  
In the Library...  
  
Serenity smirked as Jareth moved. She immediately made her counter move. "Check." She announced coolly.  
  
He was taking a sip of wine, and choked slightly, looking down at the board in shock.  
  
He scowled, and pursed his lips together in thought. Serenity watched him, and found herself wondering what it'd be like to be kissed by those beautiful lips.  
  
'Wait! He's obviously older than me... but that make-up he wears, the way he carries himself... the way he talks, everything about him... what is this feeling? Like he knows something I don't?  
Like there's something he wants, whenever he looks at me?' She immediately looked up when he cleared his throat.  
  
"I apologize!" She immediately said.  
  
He smiled again. "It is alright. Did I distract you?" By the end, his smile had turned into a smirk.  
  
"No, I... was in deep thought."  
  
He nodded. She looked at the board, and moved. "Checkmate."  
  
His head snapped down to the board. His jaw fell slack for a moment before it closed.  
  
"Very good job, Usagi. Very very good job."  
  
She blushed from the praise. Somehow, it didn't seem surreal coming from him.   
  
"Infact, I think you deserve a reward."  
  
She looked up at him, startled. She had never gotten a reward before. "Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He stood up and walked over to her. She watched him as he slid his hand over her cheek, and to her chin. He gently lifted her chin. He leaned down to her ear, so that his lips were just barely touching her  
ear. "Close your eyes." He whispered.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"You know you want to..." He purred in her ear, a dark smile on his face full of wicked promise.  
  
She closed her eyes. He kissed her. She melted into it. She tasted so sweet, like a goddess would. She moaned, running her hands through his hair, as he pulled her up out of her chair, breaking the kiss.  
She looked at him, startled again, but she didn't want him to stop. The pout on her lips told him so. He sat down on the chair, pulling her onto his lap and continuing kissing her.  
  
&End&  
  
  
&Flashback&  
  
Serenity was singing aloud, for her singing tutor. Jareth glared at the tutor and whispered something to him. The tutor nodded, and scampered off in fear.  
  
"Love comes   
Down upon us and it flows like water..."  
  
He sighed lightly, she sang so beautifully. She gasped upon seeing him.  
  
He frowned. His cover was blown.  
  
"You sang beautifully. Sing it again." He requested.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something when her mothers voice rang in the breezeway.  
  
"Serenity! Come here at once! I must speak with you!"  
  
He watched her leave with her mother, furious.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed.  
  
&End&  
  
  
&Flashback& (Last one, I swear!)  
  
In the ball, the night of the deadline...  
  
"Serenity I never want you to speak to the Goblin King again."  
  
"But mother-"  
  
"Never again do you understand me?"  
  
"But mother!-"  
  
"I said never!"  
  
Jareth heard this, and came behind Serenity, whose mother saw this and scowled, before looking at the clock.  
  
11:59, 10 seconds left...  
  
"Mother I.."  
  
"Don't you dare say it, Serenity!"  
  
6 seconds...  
  
"I L-"  
  
"Serenity I forbid it!"  
  
2 seconds...  
  
"Mother I love him! I love Jareth and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Whether you forbid me to or not I love him!"  
  
Midnight...  
  
Jareth smirked, coming up behind her, and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"She has a point you know. There is nothing you can do. She met the deadline."  
  
Serenity looked up. "What deadline?"  
  
"You know all about me, Usagi. When I find something I want, I use anything I can to get it. I made a deal with your mother. If you  
declared you loved me before midnight tonight, you would belong to me."  
  
"Was everything you said a lie?"  
  
"No, Usagi, dearest. I spoke the truth. I wanted you bad enough to make the deal. I love you."  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity.   
  
"And now... you're mine. You will come back with me, and be my queen."  
  
She smiled. "Yes!" She threw her arms around him and laughed happily.  
  
&End&  
  
  
Then... the Dark Kingdom had attacked... Selinity had sent everyone to the future. She had purposely sent him here, hoping to keep him away  
from his beloved. Did Queen Selinity take into account that he had died saving Usagi? NO! He would have Usagi again anyway.  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if I were to just give Toby back to you?" After all, he had only wanted Toby because Usagi had said to him before she had always wanted a lot of children.  
With Toby, he could pretend that Toby was He and Usagi's child.  
  
"You don't know how grateful..."  
  
"I meant cutting a deal. You wish for me to be able to reside in your world, I give you back Toby."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "What do you want in my world? To steal more children?"  
  
His voice took on an icy tone. Who did this spoilt brat who wishes her stepbrother away because of jealousy think she was? "That's none of your goddamn business, Sarah. Make the wish."  
  
Toby appeared in Jareth's arms.  
  
Sarah looked around. "No games?"  
  
"No games."  
  
"I wish that the Goblin King could reside in my world..."  
  
  
IN SARAH'S BEDROOM...  
  
They all three appeared. Jareth handed her Toby and took the crystal back from her. "No more wishes, Sarah. I cannot risk you keeping me from my beloved. I was kept away from her once. No   
Earth Girl is going to do so again."  
  
"Beloved?"  
  
"Sarah! You have some explaining to do!" Her father said, with her stepmother by his side.  
  
She began her explanation of everything, and they were hugging her and apologizing for being so insensitive.  
  
"Wait... this is the guy who stole our son?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jareth scowled. "I believe I have my own story to tell as to why I am here... Why I took the opportunity to take your son..."  
  
"You certainly do!"  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
In the park, Usagi was looking all over for Jareth. She was in a high slitted skirt, that was low cut, silvery white, and had slits to the top of it that were so thick, they showed her whole leg.  
Her belly button had a diamond in it, and there were gold glittery bodypaint rays that told it was meant to be a sun. Her top looked like a bikini top of silvery white, only instead of two straps,  
there was a complicated bunch of crisscross that made her revealing of cleavage look almost decent. She had stacked gold bracelets on her left wrist, and the engagement ring Jareth gave her on her  
left hand. On her right was the india-style bracelet connected to ring thing, made out of gold. Her hair was cut to her waist and fell in gorgeous blonde waves, and she had a tiara on that came down  
like her Sailor Moon one, only it was way thinner, and had a pearl in the center. Her make-up was perfect. (Think Drew Barrymore in Ever After: A Cinderella Story! You know that part when she comes to the  
Masque Ball in her mother's dress? YEAH!)  
  
She looked around. "Jareth..." She whispered as rose petals flew through the wind, endcircled her, and left.  
  
AT SARAH'S...  
  
Rose petals flew through the wind, encircled Jareth, and left, leaving their mistress' message: "Jareth..."  
  
"Usagi..." He whispered.....  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
I DID IT! THAT'S CHAPPIE ONE! HA! 


	2. The Thick Plottens

Okay, chapter 2! GOMEN I WAS ON VACATION!!!! Hehehe!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Last time:  
  
She looked around. "Jareth..." She whispered as rose petals flew   
  
through the wind, endcircled her, and left.  
  
AT SARAH'S...  
  
Rose petals flew through the wind, encircled Jareth, and left,   
  
leaving their mistress' message: "Jareth..."  
  
"Usagi..." He whispered.....  
  
Now:  
  
"What about her?" Sarah's father asked him.  
  
"She just called me..."  
  
"With the petals?" Asked Sarah confused, when suddenly...   
  
"Jareth! That ballroom thing!"  
  
"What about it?" He asked, obviously annoyed at her.  
  
"YOU THOUGHT I WAS HER, DIDN'T YOU?"  
  
"No. You look nothing like her. She's perfection. You're a kid.   
  
A redhead immature commoner child. But sort of. I basically   
  
thought about her, and replaced your image with hers for a while."  
  
Sarah's jaw dropped.  
  
"You- you- how could you?"  
  
"I'm the wrong person to ask that."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sarah's father asked angrily.  
  
"I'm not exactly known for my good, morally rich, charitable  
  
deeds. I'm known for my bad, evil, sometimes downright cruel,   
  
immoral, what's-in-it-for-me deeds."  
  
"Why do you like to do that?"  
  
"Why do you Earthlings like to gamble?"  
  
"Doing bad deeds isn't gambling!"  
  
"Betting and making deals is." Jareth said calmly as he flipped   
  
his wrist a few times, shocking them as a card appeared in his   
  
hand.   
  
"You Earthlings gamble the same. You hope for the correct   
  
cards. If you don't have them, you fold. I don't hope. If   
  
I have an incorrect card, I use someone else's hand, and   
  
change the outcome. The casualties that happen because of   
  
that are not of my concern." He said darkly, before waving   
  
his hand over the 7 of diamonds and turning it into an Ace   
  
of Spades.  
  
Before their very eyes, he walked up the wall, and dove out   
  
the window.  
  
JARETH POV  
  
Goddamnit. I should be able to find her, but instead of being   
  
in a goddamned labyrinth, I'm stuck in.... whatever this is.   
  
Where is Serenity when I need her?  
  
What the hell is that thing?!  
  
AUTHOR POV  
  
Jareth stopped in the middle of the road, wondering what the   
  
hell the car was.   
  
The car stopped 2 inches in front of him, and honked loudly,   
  
startling the hell out of him.  
  
He did not appreciate being startled.   
  
He lifted his fists, and slammed them hard on the hood.   
  
The hood immediately busted off its hinges and folded   
  
up into itself.   
  
The owner was in shock, and the car behind him honked.   
  
The guy got out of the car behind the now mangled one.  
  
"HEY YOU DAMN CRAZY ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK   
  
YOU'RE DOIN? GET THE HELL OUT OF THE DAMN ROAD!"  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed. "You should clean up that   
  
horrendously trashy mouth of yours. Children could be   
  
anywhere. Not that I do not use the curses, I do not   
  
use so many in one mere phrase."  
  
"SCREW YOU!"  
  
Jareth did something he had never done before, and had   
  
no idea why, but this guy pissed him off. He saw the guy   
  
showing him his middle finger like it would annoy him.   
  
He blinked.  
  
"What? I have one as well. In fact, I have two!" He   
  
shouted back, showing the man both of his middle fingers.  
  
The man huffed and puffed, and reached into his car to get   
  
his baseball bat when Jareth disappeared. The cops picked   
  
that time to show up. They looked at the man's hood, the   
  
strange mad guy's bat, and did the math.  
  
Jareth was in the trees near that spot, trying to figure   
  
out why those men in strange outfits were putting that   
  
other man in shackles.   
  
He sensed it then. That scent. It was Serenity! He looked   
  
around, he had to find her.  
  
Only his need to find her and her scent were going through   
  
his mind, so his thoughts were along the lines of 'Serenity...   
  
find her... Serenity.... ooh vanilla and lavender...   
  
Serenity.... vanilla... Serenity.... lost....lavender... find...'  
  
"Serenity," He muttered, "Where would you be?"  
  
He looked up at the sky. He saw the full moon.   
  
He suddenly smirked. "You'd be where you can get a better   
  
look at your home planet..."  
  
REI'S TEMPLE  
  
The scouts were angry. Their leader could not find her   
  
soulmate!  
  
If their leader found her soulmate, they would be unstoppable!  
  
She would find her brother, and then it would be a triad with  
  
more than enough ability to stop them.   
  
IN THE PARK...  
  
Usagi sighed. It wasn't fair. She missed Jareth. Her petals  
  
came back around her, and they carried his scent.  
  
Usagi looked all around, trying to find Jareth. She felt a slight   
  
wind behind her, and just before she could turn around, she felt   
  
two familiar arms wrapping around her.  
  
"Jareth? You came."  
  
He buried his face in her neck. "Of course I did."  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? You're mine. I want you. You belong with me. And I   
  
belong to you."   
  
She smiled. "What about my brother?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Both of them. Kunzite and Chaos."   
  
"Then we should find them...." He said, as they both took to the air  
  
in each others arms, spinning but going somewhere fast....  
  
Usagi's house...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
WHOA! THICK PLOTTENS!  
  
Hehe thanks for every review!  
  
The Screamaa,  
  
Sailor Star Scream 


End file.
